Prisoner Escapes (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Escape the train *Characters: Ultranationalists, and Sangheili Civilians *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: **Wanted Dead or Alive ***Escape the locomotive at the perfect moment. *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Prisoner Escapes *Date/Time: January 12, 2948, 10:30:29 pm and counting *Place: Sangheilos, State of Vadam *Character: Unnamed Sangheili *Division: None Opening Scene The scene shows in the gameplay. Gameplay The level is pretty much a cinematic scene, but during some parts of the level the player can move around and take part in the gameplay. The scene shows a locomotive traveling to the prison camp in Sangheilios, State of Vadam, which once stood up as the Sangheili War College and has been rebuilt after the Ultranationalist Threat. Now under control of the Ultranationalists again it has been rebuilt into a Death Camp for the extermination of Sangheili. The scene then shows Sangheili Civilians in the train, seated and hand cuffed. Ultranationalists can be heard talking in the background. Sangheili Civilian 1: [Whispers] What do we do? Unnamed Sangheili: [Whispers] Im escaping. I just got to wait to get out of these hand cuffs. An Ultranationalist Soldier walks in. Ultranationalist Soldier 1: Stop the train!!! The train then makes a sudden stop, screeching noises can be heard. Ultranationalist Soldier 1: Alright you fuckers! Im going to handcuff you all and then we are going to get out! A Second Soldier then walks in. Ultranationalist Soldier 2: Welcome to the new Russia. The Ultranationalist Soldier 1 then takes the handcuffs off of the Unnamed Sangheili. The key then brakes. Ultranationalist Soldier 1: Damn. Nobody move! Or else! The Ultranationalist Soldier 1 then exits the train. The Ultranationalist Soldier 2 then walks back and forth patrolling the train's hallway. The player then has to wait for the Ultrantionalist Soldier 2 to go onto the other side and at the same time he must make sure the outside is completely clear. The player then assassinates the Ultranationalist Soldier 2 and makes a run for it and exits the train. As he runs for about 50 meters, 3 Ultranationalist Soldiers grab him and hold him back. The Unnamed Sangheili struggling to get out, player then must quickly press (''X) but this wont help. The Ultranationalists grab him and drag him away making the player think that it's a mission failed, but it's not.'' He then is dragged to the death camp. Player can see Sangheili Civilians being executed and their bodies burned. Ultranationalists then stop dragging him and throw him to the ground. Dimitri Khrushchev then walks over. Dimitri Khrushchev: Ahh...the Sangheili of Sangheilios graces us with his presence. Are you not tired of bloodshed? Category:Levels Ending Scene The scene shows in the gameplay. Still being dragged to the Death Camp. The Unnamed Sangheili struggling to get out, player then must quickly press (''X) but this still wont help. Player can see Sangheili Civilians being executed and their bodies burning.'' The Unnamed Sangheili is then thrown to the ground. Dimitri Khrushchev then comes walks up to the Unnamed Sangheili. Dimitri Khrushchev: Ahh...the Sangheili disgusts us with his presence. Are you not tired of bloodshed? Unnamed Sangheili: Fuck you...Leave us alone! Other Sangheili Citizens are being took off the train. They fight back and kill the Ultranationalists. A Dark Juggernaut then shoots the Sangheili Citizens. Unnamed Sangheili: [Yelling] What are you doing? We can be allies! We can change! Dimitri Khrushchev: See! - You cant even change! Because Zuka 'Anthanee says so! Unnamed Sangheili: No, It doesnt matter what one Sangheili says. Dimitri Khrushchev: Shut - Up. You - along with every other Sangheili will die - here - in this wretched place. All of you think the same - you all are the same! He then kicks the Unnamed Sangheili in the face three times. Unnamed Sangheili: Your dead! The Unnamed Sangheili then grabs Dimitri Khrushchev by the ankle and makes him trip. Dimitri Khrushchev: Burn him! - along with every other Sangheili. The Ultranationalist Soldiers then pick him up and toss him in the fire. The scene then ends. Category:Levels